nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
OC bugs
This is one section of the list of bugs. Fihelis' estate Game Version: ? English Severity: serious Status: Unknown Description: ''' When dealing with the thugs in Fiheli's estate, it can be a good idea to leave the mansion and heal up and then go in again. Only problem is, if you do, Fihelis won't be there in the end, in the last room. '''Bug Confirmed By: ---- Recruit Bandit Leader Game Version: ? English Severity: Minor Status: Unknown Description: Bandit Leader can be recruited into the army, afterwards killed in battle (he attacks for opening a door lock, I believe), and will then still be in the army as the fort's second-in-command. ---- Smuggling Weapons for Moire Game Version: 1.10.1115 English Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: The game appears to randomly update your quest log regarding the "Smuggling Weapons for Moire" quest. It will say you're done even when there are still enemy Watchmen around. Update: I think looting the containers may cause more Watchmen to spawn which could be the cause of this odd behavior. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Leldon's Coin Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: When you meet Leldon in the park and defeat him, the journal entry for the completed quest says that Leldon interrupted you while stealing the coin...even if he didn't. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: '''Wennid ---- Immortal Leldon '''Game Version: 1.10.1115 English Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: If you don't fight Leldon in his hideout when you steal the lucky coin, and you don't stumble over him in the park before you do the Collector's quest, then Ledon's quest gets stuck as unresolved in your journal forever. Submitted By: Kianne Suggestion: Make sure you've helped out the two kids, one in the merchant quarter and one on the docks. They will then take up residence at the Sunken Flagon via a cut scene with you, and they will later tell you that Leldon wants to meet Neeshka, even if you managed to sneak into his hideout without being caught. Bug Confirmed By: ---- Shandra's Farm Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: During the incident when Shandra is being attacked at her home and you are trying to rescue her, early on the enemies split into two forces, some of them heading for her house and some of them attacking you. The ones heading for her house are blue with a "talk" balloon. If you click on them, they do not say anything, but they stop moving and they get stuck there throughout the rest of the scenario. They are still there even after you come out of the house after it burns down. (This has no effect on how many enemies are inside the house when you go in.) Submitted By: Kianne Solution: Basically, you're not meant to talk to them. A similar thing can be done with Galen after you rescue him from his guards - then he freezes in place, and you can never get a reward for him from Cormick. They're non-hostile NPCs that are meant to represent the enemies in the house - so that you can't kill them and 'stop' the attack from happening. Bug Confirmed By: NWN DM ---- Shandra's Farm (2) Game Version: Unknown Severity: Critical Status: Unknown Description: If you have three companions at the time when Shandra joins you, the next cut scene will not load and the game stalls. I had no good alternative save, and it took me a while to even figure out why the game stopped. But when I got the idea, I set all characters to puppet mode inkl. my PC, and took a stroll with a companion to find something that could kill him. When that was done, I could continue. Maybe this could be a solution to some of the other problems concerning too many characters at once. Workaround: Submitted By: ''' '''Bug Confirmed By: ---- Duplicate Shard of Mental Bonuses Game Version: 1.10.1115 English Severity: Minor Status: Unknown Description: It is possible to end up with a duplicate Silver Shard of Mental Bonuses. The second one is given to you when you first talk to Shandra after rescuing her from the githyanki. (You loot the first one from Zeeaire's corpse.) Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: TheHappyEater ---- Neverwinter's Greatest Thief Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: During the "Neverwinter's Greatest Thief" quest, the servants ask you not to hurt them. Replying that you won't harm them shifts your alignment 0 points toward Chaotic. Submitted By: Kianne Suggestion: Make sure your alignment is not 100 points lawful - at that state, any more lawful shifts show up as "0 points chaotic." Bug Confirmed By: ---- Lord Nasher Cutscene Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: During the cutscene with Lord Nasher when the player character is becoming a squire, the king was standing in his throne (quite literally) and the camera kept focusing on the middle of his chest. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- First Silver Shard Game Version: 1.10 English US/Canada Severity: Major Status: Unknown Description: If the player installs Mask of the Betrayer but does not patch, then Daeghun will not acknowledge that the player has obtained the first silver shard, and thus the player cannot advance in the game. Workaround: Install NWN2, install Mask of the Betrayer, and run the auto-patcher, in that order. Alternate Solution: Stand next to the chest where you got the shard then use ~ to open up the console then enter the following: DebugMode 1 rs ga_conversation_self ("11_sw_shardscene") The game should then go on as it should. Note: Type DebugMode 0 and then exit the console by pressing ~ again afterwards. Source: http://bvencel.blogspot.com/2008/03/neverwinter-nights-2-silver-shard-bug.html Submitted By: Brian Bug Confirmed By: Kianne Alternate Solution Added By: Ajay ---- Daeghun Cutscene Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: After returning from the swamp after retrieving the first silver shard, there's a cutscene with Daeghun. Depending on the camera angle, it is sometimes possible to see the line of dead/wounded people behind him standing up momentarily before they all fall over. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Soldier's Story Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: Quite early on, the player learns that Lorne, the guy that Retta in West Harbor was asking about, is for some bizarre reason working for the bad guys. Yet even after learning of Lorne's mysterious treason, the player cannot complete the "Soldier's Story" quest. Going back to Retta doesn't produce any conversation points where you can tell her what you've learned about Lorne. You have to kill the poor sap before you are allowed to tell her about him. Yet, when you DO return to Retta finally, she talks to you as if you'd already had a conversation in the past regarding Lorne's betrayal, even though you didn't. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- A Sage's Manse Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: During the "A Sage's Manse" quest where the thieves are holding Cormick hostage, failing the scenario (getting Cormick killed) and reloading from a quicksave (one that was saved in the Blacklake district but before triggering the scenario) causes Cormick to stand up instead of lie down. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- A Sage's Manse (2) Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: During the "A Sage's Manse" quest, if you save Cormick's life and then heal him before talking to him, he still talks as if he's wounded. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Zinn Encounter Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: When in Act 2, it is possible to bump into the Zinn encounter even when not bound for Port Llast. (In my case, I had selected Duskwood as my destination.) Yet during the resulting conversation, when Zinn asks where you are headed, the only conversation option available (that doesn't dodge the question entirely) is "Port Llast." Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Reviving the Construct Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: You can go to Duskwood and stumble across the Glowstone Water before you activate the quest to revive the Construct. Once you do this, the quest gets added to your journal, but its description mentions things such as Grobnar telling you things that he never did. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Crossroads Keep Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: It is possible to recruit Orlen for the keep, find him at the keep, talk to him at the keep...and then return to West Harbor (before its destruction) and find Orlen still there. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: NWN DM ---- Ghellu's Bargain Game Version: 1.10.1116 English Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: The quest "Ghellu's Bargain" never registered that I killed Uthanck, even though Ghellu opened the door to the statue as he'd agreed. The quest got stuck incomplete in my log forever. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Torment of Baalbisan Game Version: 1.10.1116 English Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: The "Torment of Baalbisan" quest gets stuck uncompleted in your journal forever if you take the quest and then afterward agree to help Hezebel instead of becoming her enemy. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: NWN DM ---- The lost patrol Game Version: 1.23.1765 English Severity: Minor Status: Broken Description: Missing soldier to the north-east of where the commander is can be talked to before the commander is; in addition it has dialogue as though the player talked to the commander. This breaks the quest. Eg. Going and killing the necromancer/whatever in the A Large Crypt (in Graveyard) map, then going and pulling the lever, then proceeding to ignore the commander and instead go talk to the missing guard, puts the quest in your log as though you talked to the commander and then found 1/3 of the guards. Then going and talking to the commander in this state sets the quest back to 0/3, as in right after you were to talk to the commander. The quest is unbeatable since there's only two guards left findable, the third disappears when you talk to him the first time but his map marker appears after you talk to the commander(since you explored that hallway). ---- Crossroad Keep Battle Game Version: '''? '''Severity: '''Major '''Status: Broken Description: After Bishop betrays you and Black Garius comes calling. Black Garius summons the Nightwalker, but nothing happens. A cutscene appears where the summoning happens, but no Nightwalker appears and then the battle starts. Black Garius cannot be killed until Nightwalker is dead and there is no Nightwalker to be dead so the game pretty much ends here. Reloading the game from a previous save point didn't help. Solution: This is caused by Black Garius spawning too close to one of your Greycloaks when he enters the keep. During the conversation, instead of summoning the Nightwalker, he'll run over and attack the soldier. The only way to fix this is to reload a saved game (and keep reloading) until you actually see the Nightwalker appear. However, if you don't care about fighting the Nightwalker, you can skip to the end of the fight by activating Debug Mode in the console and using the command "rs 3541_death_nwalker" (without quotes). Category:Official campaign Category:Bugs